


Breakfast

by aryadeschain



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryadeschain/pseuds/aryadeschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke is bothered with the mess Fenris makes when he is eating his breakfast. Well, only a bit bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

Regardless of how much Hawke enjoyed the sight of Fenris calmly eating his breakfast while reading a book, it did make him a bit nervous seeing the mess he made. He watched as the elf absently bit particularly ripe peaches and how the juice dripped slowly through his fingers to his arms, the juice starting to pool under his elbow.

"Doesn’t that annoy you?" asked Hawke, frowning.

"What?"

"The juice is running down your arm, it’s going to be a sticky mess in a couple of minutes, you know?"

"If that really bothers you, I should just let you know that I do plan on washing myself after I’m done." he replied, taking another bite of the fruit.

Hawke scowled at him and, without asking for permission, took the elf’s arm and licked the fruit juice dripping from his arm running his tongue elbow to hand, then through his fingers, tasting the sweetness of the ripe peach in his hand. Then, slowly, he leaned forward to kiss his lips.  
Fenris parted his lips, enjoying the taste of his lover as he lightly pushed his tongue against Hawke’s, their breath quickening.

"I can’t even enjoy my breakfast with you around, can I?" the elf purred, teasingly.

"I don’t know about you.", Hawke replied with a smirk. "I’m enjoying mine."


End file.
